


Summer Christmas Or Winter Christmas

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [58]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Summer Christmas! Arthur has prepared some stockings for his pilots, but he gets distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Christmas Or Winter Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written during fandot creativity night.  
> Prompts: stockings/ice cream
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore.

 

”Happy Summer Christmas, chaps!” Arthur bounded into the portacabin, grinning from ear to ear.

 

”Summer Christmas?” Martin asked. ”Wait, what?”

 

”Surely you’ve heard of Summer Christmas, Martin.”

 

”Not really. I mean, I guess that in the Southern hemisphere Christmas will be Summer Christmas, but apart from that, no.”

 

”What do you mean?” Arthur wondered. ”Christmas is in winter. This is Summer Christmas.”

 

”Yes, but in the southern part of the world, it’s winter now, and it’s summer in December.”

 

”So their Christmas is Summer Christmas, and their Summer Christmas is normal Christmas?”

 

”Not exactly,” said Martin. ”Their normal Christmas is Summer Christmas.”

 

”So what’s today?”

 

”The 25th of June.”

 

”But in Christmas words.”

 

”Still just the 25th of June. Just like here,” Martin insisted.

 

”But -”

 

”I guess one can call it Winter Christmas,” added Douglas.

 

”But Winter Christmas is normal Christmas,” said Arthur. He was clearly confused.

 

”Not to them,” corrected Martin. ”And why are your socks dripping?”

 

Arthur looked at the thing in his hands. ”Oh no, I totally forgot about them!”

 

”What is that?” asked Douglas.

 

”Christmas stockings!” Arthur cheered and held out two dripping red stockings with golden stripes on them. ”I decorated them myself.”

 

”I can see that,” said Douglas, and accepted the one with three stripes on it. He held it out of the way of his desk and clothes.

 

”What on earth did you put in here?” asked Martin.

 

Arthur looked at the floor. ”Well, I thought since it’s Summer Christmas, and it’s really hot outside, I would surprise you guys by being extra nice. So I put in some -”

 

”Ice cream,” sighed Martin and Douglas in unison.

 

”Yeah.”


End file.
